


The Shovel Talk

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [24]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Warrick gives Greg a warning...and a promise.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257824
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	The Shovel Talk

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to princesspatria who sent an ask about the prompt "If he’s going to treat you like shit I’m going to kick his ass." and probably didn't expect a fic, but got one anyway 👏

They hadn’t actually _told _anyone about the relationship, but Warrick and Sara were able to infer it because, as they both told Nick and Greg, “you couldn’t have had made it any more obvious.”

Neither of them seemed to have a problem with it, a problem with _them _though Greg sensed that they just…weren’t used to seeing two men in a relationship, especially not two men that they’ve worked with for more than a couple of years now.

For that matter, they weren’t used to it either. Greg was the most comfortable with it all, having had partners of various sexual identities before, but it was weird, being together with a man who helped train him on how to do his job for a living. 

And it was even weirder when the other man who he credits with his training comes up to him, insisting they need to “talk” as they wait for evidence to finish being analyzed in their mutual case.

“Listen, man, uh…I figure we should uh…we should talk about you n’…Nick.” 

Warrick leans a hand against the wall, trapping Greg in a corner. Greg slumps a little, the counter’s edge digging into his back uncomfortably.

“I just…I want you to know, if there comes a time…If he’s going to treat you like shit I’m going to kick his ass.” 

Greg’s mouth hangs open, this is definitely _not _what he expected out of the man who refused to leave Nick’s bedside while he recovered int he hospital. Both times.

“I thought…You would take…Nick’s side in all of this?”

“Nick’s si–Listen, bro, Nick’s my best friend, and if you fuck with him–Not, not in _that_ way–no doubt, I’ll whup your ass so hard you’ll fly around the world and land back in San Francisco,” Warrick tells him in a rough voice, waving his hand around in motions just barely an inch from Greg’s face, bringing goosebumps to rise to the surface. 

“But, if he’s gonna be a dick to you, _you, _of all people…Then I’ll fucking drop his ass, friendship and partnership be damned. If he ever, and I mean _ever, _does anything to break that precious heart of yours, you call me, a’right?” 

Greg lost the ability to speak, just months ago, Warrick was screaming at him for being excited over a potential (but not really all that helpful) lead during a struggle to find _anything _that could bring them to find Nick in the upmost impossible situation he could ever be placed in, and here, now, he’s offering to bury Nick himself if he ever does anything to hurt him. 

He nods, his heart filled with a puzzling mixture of concern and honor and fear and friendship. Warrick claps him on the shoulder and walks out of the room as Nick walks in, looking at Greg then to the exiting Warrick then back to Greg.

“He give you the talk, too?”


End file.
